Me and Daddy
by Kuroiageha92
Summary: A life of Aomine-Kise family (WARNING : Contains Mpreg)
1. A Brief Chit-Chat of Satoru and Papa

Aomine Daiki tengah gelisah saat ini. Ia harus meninggalkan istri tercintanya, Aomine (Kise) Ryouta yang tengah hamil 7 bulan seorang diri mengurus putranya yang berusia 4 tahun, Satoru.

Kasus pembunuhan beruntun nan sadis di Osaka menuntut dirinya sebagai detektif handal untuk turut serta menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Awalnya Daiki menolak pergi, mengingat kondisi Ryouta yang tengah hamil besar. Namun Ryouta dengan keras kepalanya menyuruh dirinya pergi membantu penyelesaian kasus ini. Daiki pun kalah.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Daiki masih terjebak di kantor membaca berkas-berkas para korban. Jujur, ia sudah lelah. Ia hanya ingin tidur memeluk Ryouta, atau menidurkan Satoru. Mencium pipi lembut dan membelai rambut biru kehitaman putranya.

Daiki hanya ingin keluarganya sekarang.

Saat Daiki berniat mengisi kembali kopinya, ponselnya berdering. Wajah tersenyum Ryouta sambil memeluk bayi Satoru muncul di layar ponselnya. Kegelisahan Daiki naik sepuluh kali lipat.

Dengan sigap ia berlari mengambil ponselnya.

"Ryouta, ada apa?!"

"Papa..?"

Suara Satoru terdengar menggemaskan di ponselnya. Senyum langsung terhias di wajah Daiki

"Hai jagoan Papa. Kok belum tidur? Mama dimana?"

"Mama lagi di dapur. Papa dimana? kok gak pulang-pulang? Satoru mau diceritain kura-kura dan kancil lagi."

Oh betapa hati Daiki serasa diremas mendengar pernyataan putranya. Rona sedih menggantikan senyumnya.

"Papa sedang di Osaka, Satoru. Papa akan segera pulang, sayang."

Jawaban Daiki hanya dibalas hening. Ia pun khawatir Satoru menangis.

"Satoru?"

"Iya Papa.."

"Satoru kangen Papa?"

"Satoru kangen Papa"

Daiki kali ini benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Satoru sayang Papa. Papa cepat pulang."

Double punch untuk Daiki. Tak peduli jika dilihat banyak rekannya, tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu sekaligus sedih mendengar pernyataan sayang Satoru.

"Papa juga sayang Satoru. Satoru bantu Papa jaga Mama ya. Bisa kan?"

"Iya, Satoru akan jaga mama. Satoru kan kuat seperti Hulk!"

Daiki hanya terkekeh mendengar putranya mengoceh soal Hulk dan kekuatannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Ryouta memanggil Satoru dari ponselnya.

"Satoru, kamu sedang apa, Nak? jangan main-main dengan krim wajah Mama ya."

Daiki tertawa mendengar Ryouta. Ia ingat wajah kaget Ryouta melihat Satoru yang masih berusia 2 tahun mengoleskan krim wajah miliknya ke seluruh rambutnya. Ryouta harus membersihkan Satoru sambil menangis.

"Satoru, kamu sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Papa!" jawab Satoru dengan riang.

"Dai?" kata Ryouta sambil meraih ponselnya dari tangan Satoru.

"Ryouta, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryouta tersenyum lebar mendengar suara suaminya.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, Dai. Bagaimana denganmu? jaga kesehatan, jangan memaksakan diri ya."

"Iya..."

Mendengar suara lesu suaminya, Ryouta mulai khawatir.

"Dai? kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku kangen kalian. Aku butuh recharge Ryouta dan Satoru."

"Kami juga kangen, Dai. Oh iya, tadi ibumu datang untuk menemaniku disini dan baru saja pulang. Besok Momocchi, Kagamicchi, dan Kurokocchi yang kesini."

Mendengar ibu dan teman-temannya datang berkunjung, membuat Aomine sedikit lega. Setidaknya, Ryouta tidak sendiri.

"Syukurlah kalau ada yang menemanimu. Baiklah, aku harus bekerja lagi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kalau ada masalah, segera hubungi aku ya."

"Iyaaa!" jawab Ryouta dan Satoru serempak

"Dada Papa. Bye bye!" tambah Satoru.

Aomine Daiki kini masih gelisah. Namun, motivasi untuk bertemu keluarga secepatnya kini datang bertubi-tubi. Selamat bekerja papa Aomine Daiki.

 **Hi! i'm a new guy here. Cerita ini ditulis selama aku di stasiun dan didalam KRL (penting banget haha). Btw, please enjoy it. I'm looking forward for any comments :)**


	2. Surprise

**Hai! I'm back with another chapter of Papa dan Mama nya Satoru dan another addition, a daughter now!. Just so you know, cerita ini gak sesuai kronologis (gitu gak sih bahasanya?) alias gak berurutan. Satu cerita, Satoru udah gede, chapter lain bisa aja flashback. Tapi eh tapi masih cerita keluarga Aomine-Kise. So i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Orang mungkin mengenal Aomine Daiki sebagai pribadi yang kasar, frontal, tidak peka, congkak, narsis ( _what's with the "the one who can beat me is me"_ ) dan masih banyak lagi pendapat lainnya (yang sayangnya negatif). Kini saat ia berprofesi sebagai detektif, kesan itu berlipat ganda di mata orang lain.

Kesan itupun tak luput dari Kise Ryouta saat pertama mengenal Aomine. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Kise sadar kalau itu hanya _cover_ luar seorang Aomine Daiki.

Banyak "kejutan" yang Kise temukan saat mereka mulai berpacaran. Pertama, Aomine adalah orang yang gemar _cuddling_ dan senang _skinship_ , seakan-akan ia _touch starved_. Ia senang merangkul ataupun memeluk Kise. Senang mengelus rambut dan pipi Kise, mengelus tangannya. Hal-hal yang membuat Kise _melt_ dan deg deg seer!. Walaupun hal itu dilakukan saat mereka berdua saja. Saat berada di tempat umum, sepertinya Aomine cukup puas memegang tangan Kise.

Kedua, jangan mudah terpancing omongan ataupun tingkah Aomine, mereka punya arti. Saat Aomine bilang, "Ck..pakai syalmu, wajah ingusanmu tidak menarik." , itu tandanya dia khawatir Kise akan kedinginan. Atau saat tiba-tiba Aomine marah saat Kise bersikukuh hanya akan mengonsumsi salad sebagai makan siangnya. Kise harus menjadi saksi kemarahan Aomine pada managernya ("Kau ingin membuat Ryouta sekurus apa lagi, hah?! kau ingin membuatnya anoreksia?!) dan rela disuapi (dengan paksa tentunya) seporsi besar donkatsu oleh Aomine.

Semua kejutan itu masih sepele jika dibandingkan saat mereka menikah dan Kise.. _nope it's Aomine now_ mengandung anak mereka. Mata tajam Aomine berubah- Kise bahkan mulai membandingkannya dengan mata Nigou - menjadi lembut. Aomine tak lagi malu mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya.

Saat Kise, hamil 8 bulan, terbangun tengah malam menangis karena rasa tak nyaman di punggung dan kakinya yang mulai membengkak, Aomine akan setia memijat punggung dan kakinya sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis untuknya. Atau saat mereka berbelanja, Aomine akan setia merangkulnya mesra.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Aomine-Kise Ryouta menyaksikan Aomine Daiki melakukan kejutan lain untuk kedua kalinya ke putri mereka, yaitu _baby talk_.

Kise baru saja pulang mengantar Satoru ke sekolah dan berbelanja, saat ia mendengar Aomine terlibat percakapan (satu pihak tentunya) kecil yang seru dengan putri mereka, Sayaka, yang baru berusia 5 bulan. Suara tawa renyah putri mereka menggema di seluruh rumah.

"Siapa anak cantik ini? anak Papa? Papa Aomine Daiki?"

Sayaka membalasnya tersenyum, yang dibalas lagi dengan senyum lebar Aomine.

"Siapa anak imut ini? anak Papa Aomine Daiki?"

"Oh Sayaka, kenapa kau begitu lucu?"

"Oh tentu saja karena kau anakku!"

Kise hanya memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Aomine harus NARSIS didepan putrinya.

"Tapi kau tahu, Papa juga harus berterimakasih pada Mama. Ia mewarisi wajah cantik dan kulit halusnya ke dirimu. Setidaknya kau dan Kak Satoru tidak _ganguro_ seperti Papa. Tapi tetap otak pintar mu dan Kak Satoru dari Papa. Wajah tampan Satoru juga dari Papa."

 _Whatever Aomine Daiki.._

"Papa suka pipi gemasmu." cium Aomine ke pipi Sayaka. Sayaka pun tertawa

"Papa suka perut bulatmu." cium Aomine ke perut Sayaka. Dibalas tawa lebih geli Sayaka.

"Papa suka pantat berpopokmu yang walaupun bau tapi buat gemas."

"Eh benar-benar bau..kamu pup, Sayaka?"

Kise hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya.

"Aku pulang.."

Aomine dan Sayaka kompak menengok kearah Kise. Sayaka langsung bersemangat melihat sosok sang Mama pulang.

"Ryouta?"

"Sudah bangun,Daiki?"

"Iya, Sayaka terbangun tadi."

"Bagaimana? kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Ryouta sambil membelai rambut Aomine.

Aomine pun menutup matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Kise, "Mm..tidak terlalu."

Hari ini Aomine sengaja mengajukan cuti setelah sebulan kejar-kejaran dengan seorang pengedar narkoba. Sehari sebelumnya, ia pulang sambil mengeluh sakit kepala dan tenggorakan yang sakit. Kise sampai dibuat khawatir karena wajah Aomine terlihat pucat.

Melihat Sayaka tersenyum kepadanya, Kise langsung menghampirinya. Bau tak sedap langsung tercium begitu Sayaka digendongannya.

"Oh Sayaka, pup pagi hari, cantik?"

"Ng!" jawab Sayaka tiba-tiba.

Aomine tertawa mendengar Sayaka yang tiba-tiba menjawab Kise. Sementara Kise terkejut putrinya mengerti perkataannya.

"Lihat! jenius sepertiku!" kata Aomine sambil tertawa.

Kise hanya bisa terdiam, Sayaka sudah bisa menjawab dirinya!

"Sini biar aku saja yang gantikan popoknya." kata Aomine sambil meraih Sayaka dari gendongan Kise.

"Tapi kan kau sedang sakit, Daiki. Beristirahatlah." balas Kise khawatir.

"Kau pasti lebih lelah, Ryouta. Mengurus anak dan rumah seorang diri selama aku bekerja. Sakitku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Perkataan Aomine membuat Kise terenyuh. Menatap punggung Aomine yang pergi membawa Sayaka ke kamarnya, Kise semakin sadar bahwa ia amat sangat bodoh pernah berpikir kalau Aomine orang yang tidak peka.

Ini kejutan lain setelah mereka menikah. Diam-diam, Aomine adalah pribadi yang romantis. Sosok ayah yang lemah terhadap anak-anaknya (Terbukti dengan jumlah es krim yang dimakan Satoru diluar pengawasan Kise. Terima kasih atas laporannya, Kagami.). Sosok suami siaga yang siap bangun tengah malam memanjakan Kise saat ia hamil.

Kise semakin tak sabar, kejutan apa lagi yang Aomine Daiki punya untuk keluarganya?

 **And..there you have it. Jujur, chapter ini terinspirasi acara Korea, The Return of Superman. Gue fans berat William hahaha.**

 **Btw, thanks banget atas komen kalian. Aku gak tau gimana cara jawabnya di FF hahaha. Tapi makasih banyaaak!**

 **See you~**


End file.
